1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static breaker designed to protect a load fed by a voltage of a few hundred volts.
The invention more particularly relates to a device, including an electronic circuit, for protecting a load against overcurrents.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Available breakers are fuses, resistors with a positive temperature coefficient, and electromagnetic breakers.
These devices have the following drawbacks: fuses can be used only once, and must be replaced after each use; resistors with a positive temperature coefficient have a long response time and their use is limited to low-power loads; electromagnetic breakers have a long response time and a high manufacturing cost.
Electronic circuits acting as static breakers and using solid-state switches are also known. Such circuits must have a very fast response time in case of a short-circuit in the load because of the high currents flowing during a short-circuit. This requires the manufacturing of complex and therefore expensive electronic circuits.